The New Crew Member
by Spazz53191
Summary: Young runaway Kathrine O'Connell, sets out for an adventure of a life time! Her parents don't care about her, but someone else does. Kathrine only knows of one place to go, to visit her favorite relative, Uncle Jack!
1. The Letter

Author's Note: This is my very first story here on FanFiction.net. Hope you all enjoy this Chapter! But first I would just like to say that all of these characters belong to Disney. The only characters that are of my own creation are: Kathrine O'Connell, Jennie O'Connell, Jonathon O'Connell, and Marcus Barbossa. (I just wanted to point that out so I don't get sued or anything). Please enjoy this first chapter! ~~~ Kristi (Spazz53191)  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
The stone wall was frozen, on which young Kathrine O'Connell was leaning up against. She was tired, frozen, and wet from the storm (which was still pouring and thundering). "Well, at least I'm away from my parents, that's the good part about all of this", Kathrine said to herself while walking toward an abandoned cottage. "It's near dark, I should be hurrying", she continued. While walking on, she found herself remembering what had happened 3 hours before now:  
  
"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND DRINKING!!!" she remembered herself yelling at her parents (Jennie O'Connell and Jonathon O'Connell).  
  
"Can't you at least once pay any attention to me? Or at least put down your bottle of rum and listen to any word I say?" she continued.  
  
"There's nothing better to do. It's not like we wanted to have a child in our lives", said her father, Jonathon O'Connell, in a drunk "I don't care about anything" kind of way.  
  
"WELL I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" she yelled as she walked into her room, grabbing her quill and ink bottle, and a flimsy piece of blank parchment. Then she was on her way out the door, heading toward Port Royal.  
  
Now, as she continued her journey, she took out that piece of parchment, her quill, and ink bottle. The rain had stopped, but thunder still could be heard. Kathrine knew she had little time to write her letter before the rain came down again. As she wrote the letter her brown, wet hair covered her eyes. She pulled her bangs back and continued writing.  
  
Kathrine was not a usual girl. She yearned for adventure, and loved the tales her Uncle told her every time he visited her. Her brown eyes seemed to seek the adventure also, you could see it in her eyes. For she would dream at night of her sailing the open sea with a crew of her own. For she wanted to be just like her Uncle, she wanted to be a pirate! Kathrine did not mind her hair getting all ratty when the wind of the open sea was fierce. She'd hoped that one day her Uncle would take her aboard his ship, and they would have a great adventure.  
  
Kathrine was nearing her 13th birthday and was hoping for nothing more, but to spend it with her Uncle. Every year for her birthday, her Uncle would come and tell her about all of his wonderful adventures, while she begged and pleaded that she go with him when he left. But, he always said she was quite a bit young. Now, she would be 13, for sure he wouldn't be able to say no this time.  
  
No one in Kathrine's family would want her to visit, except her uncle. As Kathrine kept writing, she began wondering if it would be alright with her uncle if she came to visit without telling him in advance.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure he won't care. He did tell me where he was going to be, and also to write to him if anything bad happened", she said to herself.  
  
"Alright, I've got to write this letter, or else I'll be stuck out here forever." She decided.  
  
As she began signing her signature, she noticed a carriage coming by.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kathrine said to the carriage pulling up near her. "Are you heading to Port Royal sir?" she asked the stagecoach.  
  
"Why, yes I am" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you for such a big favor, but would you mind sending this letter for me? I don't think I would make it until much late tonight, and I need it sent rather quickly." Kathrine asked.  
  
"Of course, young miss. I should be arriving in Port Royal in an hour or so. I will be sure to get this letter sent." He replied in a helpful voice.  
  
"Thank you very much" Kathrine said.  
  
"Why, you're very welcome" The stagecoach said as the carriage began to move forward and Kathrine could no longer see it.  
  
Kathrine would be arriving in Port Royal in two hours or so. She could not wait to visit her Uncle Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's this new ship I've heard about so much?" Will Turner, a young Blacksmith asked.  
  
"Well, it's very strange. You see mate, it's one of the only ships that's almost got as much speed as the Black Pearl" replied Jack Sparrow, one of the best pirates who's ever sailed in the Caribbean Sea.  
  
"Well, what's the ship called?" Elizabeth Swann, a young woman who found herself loving adventure, asked.  
  
"Well it's -"Jack couldn't finish his sentence, for there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Smith, here?" a stagecoach asked as Will opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but n-"Will was cut off by Jack.  
  
"Yes, I'm here!" Jack said to the stagecoach.  
  
"You've got a letter" said the stagecoach. And he walked back to his carriage and moved along further in Port Royal.  
  
Jack sat down and opened the letter then read it quietly. While Will and Elizabeth, sat down at the table and lighted a few more candles so it wasn't so dark. Will found himself wondering who this letter was from. Until Jack almost at once, answered his question.  
  
"We'll be having a visitor soon" Jack said.  
  
"Well, who is it??" Will asked.  
  
"..My niece" Jack replied. 


	2. The Meeting

Quick Note From the Author: Thank you for those who read the first chapter. The first chapter was a little short; I hope this chapter helps to fill you in a little more. ~~~~~Kristi (Spazz53191)  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"Your niece?" Will asked in disbelief.  
  
"Aye, my niece." Jack replied.  
  
"I didn't know you had a niece!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Could I get a quick look at the letter?" Will asked.  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement, while handing over the letter to Will. Will read the letter quietly to himself:  
  
Dear Uncle Jack,  
  
I'm sorry to send you a letter so late at night. I'll be coming to visit you in a couple of hours. I'm sorry for the very short notice. I'll fill you in on everything when I arrive. Again, I'm dreadfully sorry that I'm barging in on your company, I apologize. I better hurry, or I'll never make it to you on time.  
  
Your niece,  
Kathrine O'Connell  
  
Elizabeth read over Will's shoulder while Jack looked out the window, almost anticipating his niece's arrival. "Well, it's perfectly fine with me that she stays here for a while" Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"How old is she?" asked Will.  
  
"Only 12, almost 13 though" replied Jack.  
  
"Why did she put Mr. Smith on the address?" Elizabeth asked in a curious, "wanting to know what you're up to" voice.  
  
"Elizabeth, you know better than I do that there are still people here in Port Royal that want me out of here, and gone. I told my niece that if she needed me, to send me a letter addressed to Mr. Smith. That way, they don't know where I am, or who I am..savvy?" Jack replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. So, do you suspect that she ran away?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"She wouldn't have run away if it wasn't an emergency. She's a smart girl, she knows what to do..despite how my sister treats her." Jack replied.  
  
"Your sister?" Will and Elizabeth said at the same time.  
  
"Aye, my sister. She's not such a great mother to her. That's why I visit my niece often, just to see that everything's alright. You see mate, Jennie (my sister), said it was a mistake that Kathrine was born. The day she was born, I came to see that my sister was alright, but I ended up taking a liking to the young gal. After all, when I looked at her, I saw that there was one specific feature that everyone had taken a liking to, her eyes. They're brown, and seeking adventure all the time. For, whenever I visit, she asks that I take her away and raise her me self..." Jack said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I couldn't take care of a young child very well. Although, she did make it fairly easy for me, mate." He said with a laugh and continued, "You see she asked me to teach her how to sail when she was very young. She knows everything I know about being captain of a ship, and even how to use a sword." He smiled to himself, feeling a bit proud.  
  
"So, I guess her parents aren't the greatest?" Will asked, feeling sorry for Kathrine.  
  
"Aye, they sit at the table all day, drinking rum. Now, I know what you're thinking, "it runs in the family", not entirely true, mate. Jennie drinks at least 7 bottles a day, while Jonathon drinks 9 bottles a day. Think about it..a day!!! You can see where all of their shillings go to. While they're drinking rum, Kathrine sits in her room all day, teaching herself how to read and write, and I must say again mate, she's very smart." Jack said.  
  
"Elizabeth? Would you like to go with me to get some extra blankets to make a bed for young Kathrine? I'm sure she'll be terribly tired." Will asked.  
  
"Of course. I think she'll be a delight to have here." Elizabeth smiled while turning around to Jack. "You might want to keep a look out for her" she suggested.  
  
"Aye!" Jack replied.  
  
Jack lighted another candle near the window sill, so he could see better through the rain. He thought about what might have happened that had made Kathrine run away so quickly. Could it be something Jennie or Jonathon said or done? He wondered to himself. But, suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Jack immediately got his hat on the table, ready for a little joke. He hid behind the door while opening it. When he heard nothing, he was about to close the door again, thinking that it was just something on the roof that had made the knocking sound, when he heard a playful voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
Out jumped Kathrine almost screaming in delight. "Uncle Jack!!!!!"  
  
She ran into his arms and they hugged, delighted to see each other.  
  
"That was a very nice trick, young lady." Jack said, in a playful tone.  
  
Kathrine smiled and hugged her uncle again. "But what were you doing out in a storm like this, coming for a visit?"  
  
"Mom and Dad didn't want me to stay there, so I decided to come here to visit you!" Kathrine replied. But, then suddenly turned the smile upside down. "You won't make me go back, will you?" she asked her uncle who smiled, liking how her niece wanted to spend time with him so much.  
  
"'Course not Kathrine, what kind of uncle to you think I am? I wouldn't leave my favorite and only niece, walking back in this kind of weather.. Unless of course you want to, mate?" he said in a jokingly voice.  
  
"Very funny Uncle Jack" she said while laughing.  
  
"Now what do you say we get you a towel so you can dry off a bit, savvy? You're hair is even quite a bit drenched. But your eyes, your eyes look lovely." Jack said.  
  
Kathrine smiled, knowing that her Uncle always complimented on how lovely her eyes were every time he visited her. "Well you know I did inherit them from my Uncle Jack!" she said as they smiled at each other. Kathrine took his hat and placed it on her head.  
  
"Very lovely, it suits you love." Jack said in a teasing voice while Kathrine smiled with her head held high.  
  
Just then a voice came from a woman Kathrine had never seen before, "Oh honey! You're absolutely drenched!" the woman said. "Will," her attention turned to a man standing near another room, "could you get another towel for Kathrine?" she asked him. Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kathrine, this is my dear friend Elizabeth." Jack introduced them.  
  
"Hello!" Kathrine said in delight, while they shook hands.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, tonight." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
The young man Kathrine had seen near the door way returned with the towel. He gently gave it to Elizabeth to put on Kathrine's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Kathrine said in a small voice.  
  
"Kathrine, this is my other good friend, Will." Jack now introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Will said while shaking Kathrine's hand.  
  
"You too" Kathrine said.  
  
"You've had a long day, love. Let's get you to bed." Jack said to his niece.  
  
"Here, I'll show you to your room." Elizabeth suggested while leading Kathrine to the room.  
  
"Good-night everyone." Kathrine said before turning the corner to her room.  
  
"Your bed is already ready and here are some clothes for now. I could dry the one's you're wearing now, and they'll be ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you so much" Kathrine thanked Elizabeth with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome" Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, and when you're done changing out of your clothes, you can just set them outside the door and I'll pick them up to dry. But, go ahead and get ready, you must be dreadfully tired." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh, thank you again!" Kathrine replied.  
  
Elizabeth walked out of the room and shut the door. Kathrine did as Elizabeth suggested and then put her old wet clothes outside the door. She hopped in bed and realized how incredibly soft the mattress was. She grabbed the candle near her bedside drawer and blew it out. Kathrine lay her head against the pillow and almost instantly fell asleep. 


End file.
